


As Sweet as Her Name

by ghostgirl19



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also don't assume kids, F/M, Humor, Link comes to learn this lesson, Romance, jealous!Link, since you know what they say about assuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgirl19/pseuds/ghostgirl19
Summary: Robbie asks Link for love advice for a girl he's been working with and admiring. Of course, Link gets the wrong idea and assumes the worst.
Relationships: Cherry/Robbie (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	As Sweet as Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after seeing the new Age of Calamity trailer and how they made Robbie hot lol. I may or may not simp for this man 😂

“Link, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Link raised a brow at Robbie, wary of what the Sheikah researcher wanted. He couldn’t see Robbie’s eyes to gauge his emotion, thanks to the abnormally large goggles he wore, but his mouth was tugged into a frown.

Keeping his face in a carefully neutral mask, internally Link debated on honoring Robbie’s request. He hadn’t liked the scientist much at all since being introduced to him. The goggles were a bit obnoxious and the eccentric attitude made him cringe. He didn’t understand why Zelda’s pupils dilated when she first saw him. He wasn’t _that_ handsome, despite how the maidens in the castle whispered on the contrary.

The worst grievance Link had against the man, and the thing that solidified his dislike, was the consistent way Robbie hovered over Zelda whenever she visited the Royal Ancient Tech Lab. Purah would confide in Zelda details about the ancient technology, but it was Robbie who stole Zelda’s attention the most.

Because Robbie didn’t merely ask to look at the Sheikah Slate himself, oh no, he always peered down at it _with her_ , with their faces pressed so intimately close that sometimes their cheeks brushed against each other. The action must have felt natural to them since they never reacted to the brief contact.

Link’s jaw would ache for hours afterward from gnashing his teeth together.

And now Robbie wanted to talk with him?

Link glanced behind him to where Zelda was sitting on the stone bench. She was currently fiddling with the Sheikah Slate, tapping here and there on the screen with that crease between her eyebrows telling him that she was intently focused on her task.

The scene shot an arrow of warmth in his chest and he couldn’t help the slight smile that upturned his lips.

It vanished when he looked back at Robbie.

“Please, Link, it’s urgent,” the researcher begged, clasping his hands together. A cog attached to the goggles made a rotation, throwing Link off a bit. Things like that would never cease to unnerve him.

Link withheld a resigned sigh. Ultimately, as much as he didn’t like the man, he couldn’t ignore someone asking for his help. He was certain his very soul would rebel against him if he tried refusing someone who requested his assistance for the most menial of tasks.

He nodded once and walked until he was out of Zelda’s earshot so that the two could have privacy. The tension in Robbie’s shoulders relaxed as he gratefully followed the Hylian Champion.

Once he stopped, Link turned around and crossed his arms, levelling a stare at Robbie, indicating for him to speak. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Robbie cleared his throat. He started twisting his fingers together, and when that didn’t serve to calm him, he switched to nervously fumbling with his goggles. The lenses rapidly enlarged and shrunk several times until he settled on a size, which Link suspected was the one he originally started with.

The researcher’s cheeks were flushed as he cleared his throat again, prompting Link to narrow his eyes into an intimidating glare. He was in no mood for these games, least of all from Robbie.

Luckily, it appeared that Robbie got the message. He breathed in deeply before letting in out in a shaky exhale. He wrung his hands together but started speaking.

“Alright, I can see you are wishing that I cut to the chase, so here it is. Link, I need advice…love advice.”

Link’s jaw clenched as his gaze narrowed infinitesimally. The leather gloves encasing his knuckles squeaked in tandem to his fists tightening and loosening their grip on his forearms. His lips pressed into a hard line, and Robbie somehow perceived that as a sign to continue, oblivious to the knight’s mounting anger.

“You’re with her a lot, so naturally you must have gotten to know her. I’ve tried getting as close to her as I can, but it hasn’t helped. I just get too nervous to broach the subject of anything besides the guardians and other Sheikah tech.”

He looked up, and if Link had to guess how how he was feeling, he’d say hopeful. But it was impossible to be sure with those goggles on.

“Has she mentioned me at all in passing conversation? Any admiring words? I know I can’t begin to hope so given how we never had a personal conversation but…”

_“I can scarcely believe how much progress on the ancient technology we have made, and most of it is thanks to Robbie and Purah. Oh, and Robbie has suggested a most intriguing idea to me. He proposed that our soldiers be given Sheikah weapons of their own to battle Calamity Ganon, instead of reserving the fight solely for us, the guardians, and the Divine Beasts. He has ideas for arrows imbued with the ancient technology, swords, and even a large, spinning weapon with teeth he called a bladesaw! Isn’t he a genius?!”_

Link begrudgingly bobbed his head once in a firm nod. It pained him to admit it, but he knew he’d feel guilty if he lied. Another curse of possessing the soul of the hero.

Robbie gasped. The wheel on his goggles spun around as if to match their wearer’s enthusiasm.

“She has?! Awesome! That’s more than I could’ve hoped for! Wait, she didn’t say anything bad, did she?”

A stiff shake of the head was his answer. Robbie beamed, all obnoxiously pearly-white teeth on display.

“Awesome! So, can you give me advice on how to approach her? What does she like to do? Her favorite color? Flower?”

_Study the Sheikah technology and eagerly talk about the properties of herbs and frogs._

_Blue._

_Silent Princess._

The answers came to Link instantly. He didn’t even have to waste a second thinking about it. However, he remained quiet on the matter. Despite his agreement to help Robbie, he wasn’t entirely keen to keep his word.

Meanwhile, Robbie had begun to mutter to himself. Little things like ‘surprise’ and ‘impress’ came up, although a good portion of his mostly indecipherable talk was littered with yes’s and no’s.

Link strained his ears to listen, curious as to what the scientist was cooking up to use on Zelda. Hopefully, it’d be a stupid idea that Link could encourage him to follow through on. And as her appointed knight, Link could comfortably stand back and let the humiliating show play out.

His thoughts ground to a halt when he caught ‘cherries’ and ‘probably heard that a hundred times’.

“Cherries?” Link repeated.

Robbie paused in his mumbling monologue to peer up at the knight with a sheepish grin.

“Yes, I was thinking of giving her cherries and telling her that she is as sweet as her name. But she’s probably gotten that line a hundred times by now.”

“Wait,” Link said, shaking his hands. His confusion had to be evident on his face; it was the first show of emotion he allowed in years. “Wait. Cherries? As sweet as her name?”

Robbie slowly glanced off to the side, then back at Link, scrutinizing him as if he were a puzzling contraption to figure out.

“Uh, yeah? You know, because her name is Cherry?”

Link froze. “Cherry? You’re talking about Cherry?” he asked once more, just to be absolutely sure.

Robbie slowly nodded. He probably thought the knight had a few screws loose, but Link didn’t care about that as much as the researcher’s answer.

“Yes, of course I’m talking about Cherry. Who did you think I was talking about? You tend to help her a lot whenever you accompany the princess to the lab, like getting books for her and such. I assumed you must have developed a bond and gotten to know her a little bit from spending that time together.”

For the first time since Robbie approached him that afternoon, Link’s shoulders sagged in relief. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and his lips curled up in a slow smile. But then the mirth sneakily slithered into his stomach, prompting the smile to shift into an amused grin, until finally he had to raise a hand up to conceal the chuckles escaping his mouth.

It wasn’t a full-on laugh, Hylia knows the last time he did that because he couldn’t remember, but it was a strong breach in the armor he wore that guarded his emotions.

He had to admit, he felt rather ridiculous now that he and Robbie were on the same page. Speaking of, the researcher had leaned away from him, likely deterred from the stony knight’s broken vow of silence and not showing anything remotely resembling a smile, much less laughter.

Finally, Link sobered enough to take a few breaths. Still, a ghost of a smirk lingered as he spoke.

“Nobody. Of course, you were talking about Cherry. Who else could it have been?”

“Right, no one else but Cherry,” Robbie replied, a corner of his mouth curving in a tentative grin. “So, does that mean you’ll help me?”

Link opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a wave of melodic notes floating in the air. Peering over Robbie’s shoulder, Link saw that the court poet had been bold enough to take advantage of his absence.

Link changed course and wrapped an arm around the stiff researcher’s shoulders, stunned by the Champion’s gesture of comradery, and leaned in to smirk conspiratorially.

“I would love to, but I don’t know a thing about romance. However, I do know a guy who’d be perfect for the job."


End file.
